Let It Snow
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: For once, Sasuke wished that the snow wouldn't stop. [ItaSasu]


**Let It Snow**

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_Since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

"Oh my god. It looks like Antarctica out there!"

"Great."

"You can't go out in that!"

"We'll argue about that later when I actually have to leave."

Konoha was caught in a violent blizzard. Snowflakes swarmed like killer bees outside and curtained the village in white. Sasuke's little house was snowed in and he was trapped inside with Itachi after he'd come to visit for the holidays.

"We've still got the whole night ahead of us Sasuke. Let's not think about the snow or when I have to leave," Itachi said, taking Sasuke by the hand and leading him back to the living room where they had a roaring fire going.

They flopped onto the couch together and curled close to one another in front of the fire. Itachi maneuvered Sasuke so he was half in his lap and half on the couch. He enveloped him in his arms and Sasuke nestled closer to him. They stared at the fire in silence for a while.

"Why does staring at fire always make you sleepy?" Sasuke asked, finally.

"I don't know," Itachi replied, resting his head on Sasuke's.

"You don't have to leave you know," Sasuke told him. "Not in this weather. Akatsuki will understand if you get caught in the storm."

"We'll see. I don't want to think about leaving. Okay?"

_Shows no signs of stopping_

_I've brought some corn for popping_

_Lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Okay. What do you want to watch?"

"What do _you _want to watch?"

"I don't know. How about an old movie."

"Black and white?"

"Mmhm."

"How about 'A Christmas Carol?'"

"Sure."

"Okay. I guess that means we have to get up, huh."

They both groaned and didn't try to get up.

"Come on," Itachi said, attempting to get his back off of the couch.

"Nooo," Sasuke whined.

"Nooo," Itachi repeated, fake mocking him.

Itachi stood up, Sasuke clinging to him and moaning to sit back down. Itachi went to the kitchen, swaying from the weight of Sasuke against him. He had brought some corn kernels to pop as popcorn so they could share that while watching the movie. Itachi found the kernels in the cupboard and placed the bag of them in the microwave. Sasuke tugged on Itachi's cloak.

"I don't want to wait. I want to go back to the couch," he whined.

"Oh, don't whine. You sound like a six-year-old."

Sasuke just moaned in reply. The kernels popped quickly and the brothers soon had a big bowl of buttery popcorn. They returned to the living room and set the bowl on the couch.

"Do you have the movie?" Itachi asked.

"Somewhere."

"Go find it."

Sasuke moaned loudly.

"Please? It'll be really romantic," Itachi coaxed, kissing Sasuke's forehead.

"Okay," Sasuke grumbled, leaving Itachi's side to find the movie.

Once the movie was in the VCR and Sasuke was settled on the couch, Itachi dimmed the lights until there was barely any light at all. He sat close to Sasuke and the movie began.

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

"A Christmas Carol" was a boring movie. Then again, all black and white movies were boring. When Sasuke glanced at Itachi he seemed to be mesmerized by the old movie.

_It's not that great. What does he see in it? Why pay attention to that old thing? Pay attention to me!_

How could Sasuke catch Itachi's attention without being to conspicuous? Without paying attention or thinking, Sasuke reached for some popcorn at the same time as Itachi. Their hands fell upon each other's. Sasuke met Itachi's kind eyes. He blushed at the look of affection in his eyes. Sasuke thought he should probably remove his hand but even if he did, Itachi held his fast. Sasuke had succeeded in getting Itachi's attention. The movie was but a whisper now.

Itachi squeezed Sasuke's hand and eased him closer to him. They each knew that each other had feelings for the other…more than they should. However, neither of them would admit it. Now was different. Itachi took Sasuke's first kiss. Sasuke's kiss was soft and smooth. Itachi's kiss was smooth as silk. Itachi pulled Sasuke on to him, knocking the bowl of popcorn to the floor. They had to part for breath and stared into each other's eyes.

"Don't leave," Sasuke murmured, his eyes stinging.

Itachi sighed. He didn't want to leave. Outside it was cold, treacherous, and harsh. He'd die out there when he had to leave. Inside it was warm, soft, and cozy…like home. Itachi pretended that he didn't hear him and held him close. Sasuke didn't let himself cry. He thought tears would ruin the moment. He buried his face against Itachi's neck. Did he even love him enough not to leave?

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear we're still good-byeing_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

The movie had long since ended and the TV screen was black. The log in the fire was slowly burning to ashes…starving the flames. Itachi found the clock. 2:30 a.m. It was time for him to go. Itachi stroked Sasuke's hair and whispered to him.

"I need to go."

Sasuke wanted to flood over with tears. It had only been 30 minutes of a relationship. He just kissed him and let him take advantage of him for 30 minutes. He probably wouldn't see him again until next winter!

_He'll definitely forget about us by then._

Sasuke clung to him. He couldn't bear to let him go after they'd finally admitted they loved each other.

"Don't Sasuke. Don't make it harder than it already is."

"Why go out in that and to the Akatsuki when you could stay here…with me…"

Itachi was never good at reassuring people.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'll be fine."

"You'll die out there. It's brutal. If you don't die out there, Akatsuki will definitely kill you."

"No they won't. They won't find out I left."

"Please don't go. I can't handle a long distance relationship. I want to be with you every second of my life."

Itachi held him tighter.

"I have to go Sasuke. If I don't, they'll wake up and find me gone. They'll come after me. I couldn't put you in that kind of situation."

"What are they going to do? Kill us?"

"Probably. And even if they don't, your sensei definitely will."

"Kakashi's like a father to me. He wouldn't kill me for my feelings, even if they were for you."

"I'm not so sure Sasuke."

"Please? I want to make this work."

"It'll work. Even if we're not together."

"I don't want that though."

Itachi sighed. Why did Sasuke have to be so difficult? He started to sit up. Sasuke didn't let go.

"Nii-san…please don't go…"

_When we finally kiss good night_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

Itachi gazed into Sasuke's sad eyes. It was hard to leave a face like his behind. Itachi gave him another kiss. Sasuke reached up and touched his face, tugging at some thin strands of hair. Itachi stroked Sasuke's hair before he released the kiss. Sasuke was as close to tears as he'd been all night. That was his good-bye kiss. He just had to accept it. There was nothing to change Itachi's mind. Itachi gently pushed Sasuke off of him and got up off the couch. Sasuke watched him head to the door and hugged his knees to his chest.

_He doesn't love me enough. Or…we're not supposed to be together._

He was about to let his tears fall, but then, he heard Itachi curse from the front door. Sasuke got up to investigate and found that the blizzard had been worse than they thought. The snow was 3 feet deep and had piled in front of the door, blocking the exit and entrance. Itachi closed the door and faced Sasuke.

"You lucked out. I guess I'm not leaving after all."

Sasuke rushed over and flung his arms around him.

"Thank you."

"Thank the blizzard."

Sasuke kissed him again in relief and joy.

_Thank you Kami-sama…for letting it snow_

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear we're still good-byeing_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

**A/N: We need more snow over here in Jersey. Snow means snow days and getting locked in your house with your lover!! Lol ******


End file.
